


, at my own hands,

by space_dad06



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dad06/pseuds/space_dad06
Summary: I'm sorry.I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough.I'm sorry that I was weak





	, at my own hands,

Team, 

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry that I was weak, letting my insecurities drowned me and drag me down until I couldn't breathe anymore. That I couldn't feel. We were all fighting a war. I tried to be strong and carry through. Try to be the best paladin I could. But I failed.

Failed you guys as team mates.

Failed Blue. 

Failed the universe. 

While we were fighting a 10,000 year old war with the galra. I could not even win a war against myself.

I'm Sorry,

Lance McClain

 

____

 

Hunk,

Buddy can I just say i'm sorry.  
Please don't beat yourself up about this. Can you watch over the gremlin for me, make sure she eats. And make sure Keith doesn't train himself to death. Make sure he sleeps. Watch over the team for me. Make sure they take care of themselves. 

I love you Bro, be safe and take care of yourself.

Win the war for me. Do the thing I wasn't strong enough to do.

Love you my yellow ball of sunshine,

Lance McClain

 

____

 

Pidge,

Pidge take care of yourself. I love you, you little gremlin. Watch other the team for me, okay. Make sure they live on and are happy.

Love you gremlin,

Lance McClain

 

____

 

Shiro,

You used to be my hero back at the Garrison. I looked up to you. Even though you had your disability, you still achieved your goals and in the process found love.

Keep the team together for me. And get back to my brother, Adam. He loved you a lot.

Love my team leader,

Lance McClain

 

____

 

Keith, 

I love you Keith, I really do. You may not feel the same but I just needed you to know that I care. And i'm sorry for not being strong enough for you and the team.

Take care of yourself.

I remember the bonding moment,

Lance McClain

 

____

 

Allura,

Please pilot Blue for me. She would love to have someone so strong and compassionate to be her paladin. I am proud to say that I got to call someone so beautiful and courageous my sister.

Love you Princess,

Lance McClain

 

____

 

Coran,

Thank you for listening to my stories of Earth and my family. I love you so much. Thanks for being my space uncle. Coran the truly gorgeous man!

Please tell my family I died in battle; I don't want them thinking I passed so weakly, at my own hands, 

Lance McClain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "real fic"
> 
> It's 3:47 am and I just popped this out of my asshole
> 
> Welp I need sleep,,,


End file.
